Beware the Melon Lord!
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: Fear the Melon Lord! She is all powerful and will rule you all! Random, weird story idea, don't read if you don't like weird things!


"GAH

_**Okay, I know I should be working on the rest of Danny Phantom of the Opera and Stellar but this idea just popped into my head and I HAD to write it down 8D! Well, this stories kinda….REALLY weird, so if you're not a big fan of weird, random things, don't read this! But If you could care less what happens and think weird stuff is cool, this is just the story for you **__****__**…I think…heh…**_

_**Well, enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please!**_

**Beware the Melon Lord!**

"GAH!"

A large, fiery boulder landed right in front of Sokka's face. It had luckily missed him by an inch. Sokka twitched angrily and sprang to his feet.

"WATCH IT TOPH!" he shouted.

"I am not Toph," the blind girl stated. "I am….MELON LORD!! MWAHAHAHA!!"

She laughed maniacally and prepared to launch another flaming rock. When the rock flew through the air, a long tail of fire trailed behind it. Aang squinted, he noticed the tail become larger and larger until it had covered everything he could see. He noticed the scenery around him was changing rapidly into what looked similar to the outside of the Fire Lord's castle.

"What's going on?" Aang wondered aloud.

"Aang…is it me, or are we outside the Fire Lord's castle?" Katara asked.

The gang looked around and noticed they were all outside the Fire Lord's castle.

"How'd this happen?" Zuko asked in astonishment.

"Hey! Where's Toph?" Suki asked.

Suddenly, it hit them. Toph was gone.

"TOPH!" Sokka cried.

"TOPH!" Katara shouted.

"TOPH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Aang cried out.

"Looking for me?" boomed Toph's voice.

Everyone turned to look up at the Fire Lord's castle to see Toph standing proudly at the top of the steps that lead into the castle. Her regular outfit had mysteriously been replaced with an outfit that closely resembled the Fire Lord's only it looked like the outside and inside of a melon. Her headband looked like it had been made out of the melon rind and two small melons hung limply behind her ears.

"Toph?" Aang asked in surprise.

"I'm not Toph, mortal fool! I am MELON LORD!" Toph bellowed triumphantly.

She let out a hearty laughed.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked.

"I'm taking over!" Toph said.

"And how do expect to do that?" Katara asked.

"I have my ways," Toph answered simply.

She stomped her foot on the ground a melon the size of Aang's head popped out of the ground. Toph threw the melon at her friends. As soon as it was close enough to her target, Toph made a hand motion as if she was slicing through something. The melon began to break into five different pieces as Toph continued the motion. All the melon pieces struck the gang swiftly across the face before splattering in their faces like a pie.

"What is this?" Suki asked in disgust as she wiped the melon off her face.

"I call it….melon bending!" Toph said as another melon formed in the palm of her hand.

"Melon bending? Are you kidding?!" Zuko asked.

"Which one of you fools said that?" Toph boomed.

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that. I already know it was Zuko. I just wanted to see if you'd fess up."

Toph chucked the melon at Zuko and made a swift, chopping motion. The melon split in half and clamped around Zuko's head.

"AH! Get it off! Get it off!" Zuko cried as her attempted to prey the melon off his face, but it was useless. It was as if the melon had been glued to Zuko's head.

"Zuko, hold still! I try and bend the water out of the melon, that should shrivel it up and it might fall off," Katara explained.

"Well, hurry!" Zuko shouted.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Katara said.

She held out her hands, getting ready to bend the water from the melon. But it didn't work. She couldn't bend the water out of the melon.

"What the…" Katara was cut of by Toph: "You're bending no longer works her. Either you bend fruits or you're powerless."

Toph readied another melon attack.

"RUN!" Sokka screamed.

The group scrambled around frantically. "There's no use in running you fools! No one can hide from the Melon Lord!" Toph cried as she chucked melons at the panicking group.

Melons clamped onto hands, feet, and heads. A particularly large melon clamped onto Aang's hand. He waved it frantically and caused himself to stumble over. His melon-ed hand hit a coconut and cracked the melon open. Aang pinked the coconut up and studied it. He used the same hand motion Toph had been using and noticed the coconut cracked. He smiled and quickly scrounged for more coconuts.

"Ha! Ha! You fools can run, but you can't hide!" Toph bellowed.

The melons flew and captured Katara by the ankles, Sokka and Suki by the arms, and Zuko was continuously pelted with melons in the stomach.

"Nothing can stop me now!" Toph cried as a melon formed in her had. She pulled her arm back, ready to throw.

"HEY TOPH!" Toph heard Aang's voice cried.

"Ah, twinkle toes. Still not melon-ed, I see. We'll just have to fix that wont we?" she turned to the sound of Aang's voice and readied her melon.

"I don't think so Melon Lord. You will be defeated by my…COCONUT BENDING!" Aang shouted pulling out a coconut and chucking it at Toph.

Toph gasped and formed a melon shield around her. The coconut hit the shield and cracked part of it. The coconut remained perfectly in tacked. The melon shield disappeared.

"Oh no! You did _not_ just crack my melon!" Toph cried.

"Oh yes, I did!" Aang replied proudly.

He chucked another coconut Toph's way. Toph threw a melon at the coconut. The two fruits collided and the melon split right down the middle. Toph gasped as she listened to her melon crumble to the floor.

"What's the matter Toph, can't your melons beat my coconuts? No? Well, head's up!" Aang shouted.

He tossed the coconut up, over his head then jumped and kicked it like a soccer ball. Toph dodged the coconut just in time.

"Ugh! I'll get you for that, twinkle-toes! Coconuts can't beat earth bending!" she cried.

She threw her arms in the air, but no rock came with. "Remember Toph, either you bending fruit, or you're powerless," Aang quoted what Toph had said earlier.

Toph twitched angrily and threw a giant melon at Aang's head. Aang used the slicing motion to cut the coconut in half and used part of it as a hat. Aang butted the melon with his hat, splitting it in two. "Nice try, but no."

Toph sliced a melon and wore half of it as a hat as well. "Bring it on!" she challenged.

Melons and coconuts were pelted at each other. Each time, the coconuts would slice right through the melon. Aang threw a huge coconut and made another slicing motion. The coconut split down the middle and clamped around Toph's hands.

"NOOO!!" Toph cried as she felt herself land on something soft.

"Toph! Wake up!" Toph heard Sokka yell.

Toph realized that she was in bed, no coconut was clamped around her hands.

"Toph wake up! We gotta go," Sokka said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Toph mumbled, pushing Sokka's hand away.

As soon as Sokka was out of ear shot, Toph reached under her bed sheets and pulled out a giant melon. "You fools won't be able to avoid the mighty melon lord much longer! No silly coconuts can stop me!"

"What was that Toph?" Sokka asked, popping his head back in the room.

"Nothing!" Toph said with a big fake smile, quickly hiding the melon under her sheets.

_**-laughing herself silly- See? I told ya it was weird! Well, that's all for now. I'll try to work on DPotO and Stellar some more, I promise (I'm sure Danny Phantom fans will appreciated it because 1) Those two actually HAVE plots and 2) For some reason, people like those stories of mine. I don't get it either **__****__** Lol Well, enjoy! R&R w/NO FLAMES please! **_

_**Have a nice day! -Alex**_


End file.
